


Tell Me Your Story

by theghost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conspiracy Bros, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Ghosts, Major character death - Freeform, but not really, fluff but sad, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghost/pseuds/theghost
Summary: “Aliens don’t exist,” the boy scoffed, turning his nose up haughtily, eyes turning skyward. Immediately, Pidge pursed her lips, bristling.


  “Yeah, well, neither do ghosts, but here you are."

 
Written for Voltronween 2016 Day One: Ghost Stories.





	

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice said from behind Pidge’s shoulder.

A small shriek escaped the young girl’s lips, and she was sure that her soul had left her body and sailed all the way to Kerberos and back. She had been in the process of climbing up one of the communication satellites, trying to boost the range of her radio transmitter, keen on getting to the bottom of whatever the higher ups weren’t telling her. Pilot error her ass, she knew Shiro had been one of the best pilots the Galaxy Garrison had ever seen, and her brother and fathers’ abilities had been nothing to sneeze at.

So, there she was, minding her own business, trying to decide which wires would work best where, when a quiet voice toned over her shoulder.

Pidge whipped around, looking for the source of the voice, but found no one there. How could there be? She was balanced on the scaffolding at least twenty feet above the ground, the wind whipping up her clothes and hair as she balanced precariously on the metal bars. No one would be up here unless they were as crazy as her.

Perhaps it had just been a trick of her mind. She _had_ been about to place two wires together that definitely did not belong together, so maybe it was just her inner nerd warning her that it was a bad idea. Yeah. That was all that it was.

She finished up her work quickly, climbing down from the tower as nimble as a spider monkey. Climbing had never scared her, nor had heights. Her fears were less tangible than that. Her brother and fathers’ disappearances, alien abductions, ghosts. Things like that spooked the heck out of her. Finally relaxing, she settled back down at her monitors, putting her headphones over her ears to see if she could pick up that strange, faint signal that she had gotten a few nights ago.

“What are you doing?”

Pidge’s head shot up, pulling her headphones off. She had definitely heard something that time. A cold chill ran down her spine as she spotted a figure just a few feet behind her, looking down at her with what could only be described as cat-like curiosity. There was something strange about him, something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Who are you?” she asked, scrambling to stand up. She eyed him warily, taking stock of his appearance. He was taller than her, but that was hardly a defining feature when her body stubbornly refused to grow. His clothes were strange—outdated. Ripped black jeans, a red cropped jacket, a black t-shirt. He had a _mullet_. This guy was really into the eighties or something. Didn’t he know that it was _nineties_ fashion that was in?

As he stepped closer, something struck her. She hadn’t noticed before because he had been standing in the shadows, but now, as he stepped into the almost full moonlight, she understood why it felt like an ice cube had slid down her spine.

She could see through him.

He was frowning at her question, looking thoughtfully out at the desert. He was unnaturally still. Most teens his age would be fidgeting and constantly in motion, especially under scrutinization like he was, but it seemed that this boy’s actions were purely deliberate.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, looking down at his hands, covered in fingerless gloves. He frowned a little, as if only noticing now that he wasn’t exactly opaque, but brushed it off with a repetition of his initial question. “What are you doing? I’ve seen you up here before. You just almost blew yourself off the satellite tower.”

Pidge wanted to crow with delight. She _hadn’t_  been hearing things. It had been this… Being, who had warned her not to cross her wires. But that didn’t change the fact that this guy was absolutely, one hundred percent, not human, and looking at her like she was the most interesting thing in the world. And maybe she was, to him. She had no idea how ghosts spent their time.

“I’m trying to receive a broadcast,” she said, trying to figure out how to put her project into terms that the other would understand. “I’ve been picking up strange signals for a while now. I don’t think they’re from Earth,” she finally admitted, looking back at her screens, which were unfortunately still.

“Aliens don’t exist,” the boy scoffed, turning his nose up haughtily, eyes turning skyward. Immediately, Pidge pursed her lips, bristling.

“Yeah, well, neither do ghosts, but here you are,” she snapped back, then immediately regretted it. A look of hurt and confusion crossed the boy’s face and he looked down at himself, going quiet. Pidge turned back to her screen pointedly, cheeks burning in embarrassment. In the silence, she was sure that the specter had left her. But a few moments later, the boy settled on the edge of the roof beside her, kicking his legs out into the oblivion of the dark desert night.

“Sometimes, I don’t even realize I’m dead. But then I try to leave, and I can’t,” he whispered, licking his lips. It seemed to be more of a habit than something to soothe himself. “I try to walk off campus, and I end up back on this rooftop. No one can see me. You’re the first person I’ve talked to in…” he trailed off, as if he didn’t know the answer to how long it had been since he’d spoken to someone. The thought made Pidge’s heart ache in her chest. She wasn’t the most social person, but too much isolation made her uncomfortable.

“How long have you been here? What’s your story?” she ventured to ask. Looking at him now, a confused, lonely boy, he didn’t seem so scary. He must have been only a few years older than Pidge herself when he had died, and the thought made her dizzy. Her fear of ghosts seemed silly now. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. He was just lost.

“I’ve been here a long time. I don’t even know where to begin…” The ghost trailed off, looking down at one of his translucent, spectral hands again, observing the way he could see right through it to the roof of the Garrison dormitories. 

“Well… I have some time. Tell me your story,” Pidge said simply, making herself comfortable on the edge of the roof. Her computers whirred, searching for signs from a far off planet, and the ghost boy began to tell his story. 

“My name… I think my name’s Keith. This is where I died.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not intend for this fic to be shippy or romantic in any way, shape, or form. Both characters should be considered underage. Just some good old fashioned ghost bonding. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr at [sheithsins](http://sheithsins.tumblr.com) if you want to talk :3 I would love to hear theories about how Keith died; I have my own, but I'm definitely interested in what other people think.


End file.
